A Night of Memories
by tonks416
Summary: It's been a year since she was pulled from her world and put in Middle Earth. Her life has moved on but she remembers how it changed.


She walked up the stairs, smiling faintly as the moonlight shone on the stone steps once more. Clouds could not keep the light away tonight. It had been a year ago, today that she had been transported to this world. Without the resources of a library with knowledge of her kind of magic, she still was at a lost as to what had happened to her. What had caused the glorious swap that changed her life for the better.

She couldn't even remember where she was when it had happened anymore. Every time she tried to, it just slipped away as though she was trying to remember a dream. This world, this Middle Earth, had changed her so much in a year. She was not the constantly worried, controlling know-it-all she once was. She couldn't be, not when she lived with the Elves of Rivendell. It's impossible not to be relaxed and comfortable here.

Her dress flared out gently behind her, sweeping gently over the ground. The silken material flowed so easily over the stray leaves, disturbing nothing, leaving no trace it had ever brushed the Earth. She took a breath and walked down the corridor. Such a beautiful night. Not warm, not cold. The breeze felt wonderful as it danced across her skin.

She had long since given up on wearing shoes. Lord Elrond had asked for some to be made for her, and she did wear them for a while, but when one walks amongst the elves, shoes stand out. At that time she still was not trusted. When she came, Lady Arwen had vanished and many suspected she was a spy, but after many long talks Lord Elrond had declared he trusted Hermione and she was to be welcomed and treated as a friend.

She saw people in the distance. They were speaking in hushed voices, the occasional faint sound of laughter drifted towards her, caught on the wind. Beautiful, Elvish laughter that held so much promise. So much acceptance. She raised her hand to fix her crown, moving it so the middle point dipped towards the middle of her forehead rather than her left eye.

She had many friends here, more than she could imagine she had had in that other world. From what she could remember, she had spent most of that life alone. So alone. Here, she was only alone when she wished to be, there was always someone about who was glad to spend time with her. She had met many travelers in her time in Rivendell. From hobbits to men to wizards and other elves.

She saw Lady Aralyn in the distance. The two had become fast friends and shared each others' secrets. Whenever Hermione was lonely or homesick, Lady Aralyn was there to hear her out. She smiled and waved at Hermione, which caught the attention of those near her. Before long all the elves were looking her way.

She had met a young, Elven prince-ling a month into her stay here, accompanied by a dwarf named Gimli. The two appeared to be an odd pairing, as many Rivendell elves were not too friendly with the dwarf, but they seemed to be good friends. They were always exchanging insults at meals and sharing songs thereafter. It had actually been the dwarf she had met first. He had gotten drunk one night and she was the only woman around who did not turn away from him in disgust. Hermione simply laughed it off.

The arm looped through hers shifted slightly and she looked up at the Elven king. Lord Elrond smiled down at her, but she knew he was not as happy as he appeared. She knew he wanted to be walking with his own daughter tonight, not her. She was sorry her arrival had cost him his daughter, but they both knew there was nothing they could do. It was not her fault, though they both silently blamed the her.

After a few minutes of her dodging Gimli's flirtations Legolas had come to Hermione's rescue. He told his friend to find somewhere else put himself and stayed with the girl. He had only intended a short, polite conversation, but it had turned into a long stroll around the valley that only ended when Hermione could no longer hide her exhaustion. The prince had carried her up to her rooms, she falling asleep in his arms.

As they neared the congregation someone started singing. Hermione knew the song, it was a favorite among the Elves. She could not remember the name of it though, it was hard to focus on the words when _he_ was standing there, smiling at her.

He was only supposed to stay for a week, but a week soon became a month, then two. They spent a lot of time together during his stay. When he was not seeking her, she was searching for him. Hardly a day passed when they didn't see each other more than once, if only sharing small smiles in passing. The time had come when he had to go back to his home, but he had soon returned.

They descended the steps together, the arm around hers now offering not only decoration, but support. Her heart felt as though it was about to leap out of her chest.

He had asked for her hand in marriage. Who was she to deny a prince? It was every girl's, even Hermione's, fantasy come true.

She walked the last few steps alone, stopping at the front. Gandalf was there to be the binder. He reminded her so much of someone from her old life. She couldn't remember anymore.

He had told her the elves would be leaving for Valinor soon and explained what that meant. She was worried she would be alone, but he told her there would be a spot for her on the last boat, even if she decided against marrying him. That had been the first time they had really kissed.

Gandalf said some words she didn't really hear. His voice was soft, she could tell without looking he was smiling.

They had become so close during their time together. Neither could imagine life without the other anymore.

Legolas responded and Gandalf spoke to her. She listened to him this time, though she was staring at the elf. His ears seemed especially pointy tonight. She loved his pointy ears.

Everyone in Rivendell had rejoiced when it was declared of the upcoming joining. These things were less common now than they were in times before.

Hermione responded just as Legolas had, and the two finally became one.

Somewhere in the distance, far away through a looking glass, a blue eye twinkled behind half moon spectacles.


End file.
